He Has Been Here
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is a songfic I wrote two hours ago and it's about the final battle against Voldemort. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: None of the characters of this song fic belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowlling so don't sue me ok?

A/N: Another Brilliant fic I got here, hehehehehe, kidding, lol. Ah well I was listening to this song yesterday and it inspired me to write this By crisundomiel

Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally managed to destroy the 5th horcrux and they had just arrived at the village of Saint Catchpole. Rumours had spread that Voldemort was hiding in there but nothing in the world could have ever prepared them for what they saw. For the chaos, the pain and the destruction that he had unleashed there.

Mangled bodies were fallen to the ground and everywhere there was crying and mourning near a loved one that had fallen at his hands. Voldemort had been there all right and he had annihilated all those that had tried to stop him. Men, women and children.

They immediately apparated to the Burrow for something inside them was telling them that a great tragedy had touched their lives and that someone dear to them had fallen. Their hearts stopped as soon as their feet touched the ground. Right there next to the Burrow three graves had been open and the bodies of Fred and George were lying there covered in blood. Ron fell to his knees and Harry and Hermione followed, for next to the twins bodies laid Mr. Weasley's.

Harry got up and he looked at all the faces of his remaining love ones. They were drenched in pain, they were defeated, they were hollow. All happiness had been ripped of their hearts. Their eyes were wet and in one look anyone could tell that their souls lay dead inside them.

Without even knowing their paces had led them back to the village. A great silence had suddenly fallen upon everyone for they had finally realized that he was there, the boy who lived was there. But why only now, they murmured, why had he come? To see the destruction that he had not been able to stop? To wander among the carcases of their loved ones?

Suddenly they saw it rise in the sky. It was the dark mark. They were still there. Voldemort was still there. Nagini was attacking a house nearby and they knew it was their chance. They had to do it. It was now or never. The last Horcrux would finally be destroyed and Voldemort would be mortal once more.

The three friends looked each other's faces trying to carve them on their minds forever. That was probably the last time that they looked at each other. No hope lived inside them anymore. No love would ever warm their hearts. They held hands one last time before they entered the last battle. They were ready. They had been born ready. It was time.

Nagini lay dead on the ground. They had finally managed it. They had destroyed the last of the horcruxes and now all that was left to do was to march against the death eaters. March against the dark forces of Lord Voldemort.

As their feet led them into the house where the dark mark had been summoned every single moment of their lives were flashing in front of their eyes. The day they had met on the train. Hermione lying in the bed petrified. Harry and Ron heading into the Chamber of Secrets. The revelations at the Shrieking Shack; Harry apparating holding on to Cedric's dead body; The dreadful events at the ministry of magic and finally Dumbledore's funeral.

As they roamed through the village they draw the attentions of all those who had survived and one by one they started to follow them. The three young wizards were the last resource against the darkness that had taken over their lives.

The dark mark was right upon them. They had arrived at last. They were at the right place, there was no doubt about that. The victims were so many that they had to turn their gaze. They just couldn't stand it anymore. So much death. So much pain. Why? Because a stupid boy had decided that he was going to be the most powerful wizard that had ever walked the earth?

Inside a whole family was being tortured and killed. They had arrived in the right moment. They drew theirs wands and charged against the darkness. They had been through a lot since they had met but they had always managed to survive because they had always been together. Because their hearts beat as one. Together they were invincible.

It was over. The war had ended. The darkness had passed. Lord Voldemort was dead. He had fallen at Harry's hands but at what cost? So many had died, so many had lost all those they loved. How were they supposed to go on with their lives after all the losses they had endured? Would they ever be able to feel again, to live again, to love again?

As soon as their eyes met. The three young wizards realized that nothing was ever going to feel the same, or taste the same. Although they would move on with their lives. Although they would get a job, get married and have children the war had cost them both their hearts and souls and never again would they be whole.

The end


End file.
